The "New" Scouts
by Mercury Angel1
Summary: Hiya! It's me again, and I'm back with an even weirder fic. But this one is about the "new scouts". Read on to find out who they are. Please r/r and no flaming!!


Authors Notes: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I wrote this in the  
future after all battles are over with and the sailor scouts have finally become Queens  
and are ruling they're planets. And it starts out with Amy's daughter.  
  
Disclamer- I don't own any of the sailor moon characters, BUT the characters I create  
are mine as well as the plot. Please don't steal them. Now, on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A Hard Change and a New Beginning  
  
A petit, young princess walked down the staircase with a look of pure dislike.   
Her small nose was wrinkled and her brow was furled. The girl's crystal blue eyes  
stared at her feet. Her light blue hair was cut short, much to the dislike of her  
father. She wore a long flowing dress, made of blue silk, with a small blue tiara on  
her head. The coronet had a little sapphire in the middle of it and it was surrounded  
by diamonds.   
"Jennifer Marie Mizuno! Wipe that scowl off your face. Mom wants to see you  
pronto." a tall young man said she walked past him on the stairs.  
The teen boy had reddish hair and black eyes. He wore a white shirt, very well  
pressed, and a smart looking black vest. Jennifer stopped to glare at him.  
"I know, Izzy," she said shortly. To herself she said, "Who made you the king  
of the world? Why can't you just leave me alone, you annoying brother."  
"What?" Izzy said looking at her suspiciously.  
"Nothing."  
Jennifer brushed past him and continued on her way. Izzy just shrugged and  
walked up the stairs. Jennifer reached the bottom of the stairs and found her mother  
waiting for her with an impatient look on her face. Jennifer sighed to herself as she  
forced herself to smile at her awaiting parent.  
"Hello Ami. You called?" the princess asked the Queen.  
"You know Jennifer, it is becoming clear to me that you don't seem to take  
pride in your studies. Your father and I have decided that it would be in your best  
interest to go to Earth and continue your education in a public school."  
Jennifer's mouth fell open in shock. She blinked several times before she  
regain herself.  
"Public school, on earth? You've got to be kidding me!"  
The look Queen Ami gave her daughter clearly showed that she wasn't.   
Jennifer knew it was futile to protest, because the Queen's word was law. Her  
shoulders sagged a little at the thought of leaving home for who knows how long.   
"Well at least tell me where I'm going and how long I'll be there." she asked  
of Ami.  
"You will be going to my old school in Tokyo and staying with a family for the  
time you will be there. You will be an exchange student from America and will be  
staying for 4 years."  
"Four, four years????" Jennifer repeated in disbelief.   
Ami didn't seem to notice Jennifer's concern and continued.  
"Yes, four years. Now, get ready to go, you're leaving in an hour. And you  
have to meet the family you're staying with at the airport." Ami smiled at Jennifer  
comfortingly, even though she was beyond comforting. "I'm going to miss you so  
much. I can't wait until you get home."  
Jennifer made a face.  
"Yeah right," she said quietly.  
"We did this for your own good." Ami insisted.  
"Liar!" Jennifer shouted at Ami in anguish. "You didn't do this for me. You  
did this just to get rid of me. I know you love Izzy more than me! I'm not blind!"  
Ami stepped forward. The queen had a hurt look on her face. Her daughter's  
comment hurt her like a deep wound.  
"Oh, Jennifer. I could never love him more. I love you both equally."  
Jennifer shook her head causing her blue hair shake violently. Her blue eyes,  
now like a stormy sea, were filled to the brim with tears.  
"No you don't! You love him more, even if he is adopted!"  
So that's what's been bothering you this whole time, Ami thought as Jennifer  
turn and ran up the stairs. I am so sorry Jennifer.  
****************************  
Jennifer was jamming clothing into her suitcase angrily. The color in her  
cheeks had risen to a bright red. The princess didn't even notice that half the  
clothing that she was packing were dresses, and it so happened that she hated  
dresses.   
"Why can't they ever inform before they make decisions that affect me?!?!? I  
mean doesn't my opinion matter??? This is MY life!" Jennifer shouted to the walls  
as she stopped packing and sat down on her bed.  
She sighed and watched the animated fish swim by and the occasional dolphin.   
Jennifer had created a virtual room that made it seem like she was underwater. It  
was one of her greatest achievements, and it was one that she was very proud of.   
Jennifer Mizuno drew deep breaths into her lungs. Slowly her anger subsided,  
replaced by sorrow. The realization that she was leaving all of this hit her hard. Her  
breaths became ragged as tears began to build up in her eyes. Faces of the people  
she wouldn't see for another 4 years flashed in her mind. The Mercury princess  
slowly got to her feet, wiped away the few tears that had made it down her cheeks,  
and resumed packing.   
This time she took her time in packing. She sorted all the clothes deliberately  
and tossed aside all but one dress. Jennifer then began to gather all her personal  
things and put them in a separate bag. When she got to the pictures on her dresser,  
she paused looking over the faces of the friends that had helped her through the  
years, the friends she wouldn't see for 4 years. Micki, Lily, Nikki, she recited their  
names in her head. Fighting the urge to start crying again, Jennifer bit her lip and  
shoved the pictures in her bag.   
There was a knock on the door.  
"Jennifer, it's Ami, please let me in."  
Jennifer sighed and decided that it would be best if she left this place on good  
terms. "Come in," she answered.   
The door creaked as the queen opened it. Ami poked her head in.   
"Hi, dear. I was wondering if you were still mad at me."  
Jennifer smiled at Ami reassuringly.  
"Don't worry, I can't stay mad for that long. Sorry for blowing up at you like  
that. I really didn't mean it."  
"And I'm sorry that we, I mean Greg and I, didn't talk to you before deciding."   
Ami replied as she crossed the room to the bed. She sat beside Jennifer. "You  
know, you don't have to go."  
Jennifer sighed.  
"Yes, I do. I should go and get a real education I suppose. You're right, I  
need to go."  
Ami smiled. "I'm glad you made that choice. Now, I have something for you."  
Ami brought out a school uniform that looked like a sailor suit. It looked  
exactly like the ones Ami described in her stories to Jennifer.   
"It was my old uniform. I hope it fits you."  
Jennifer took it carefully in her hands and studied it. It was in great condition,  
considering that it was really old. It still was perfectly white and none of the colors  
had faded.  
"Wow, thanks a lot, Mom. This means a lot to me."  
Ami hugged her daughter. "It means a lot to me too. I have one more thing  
for you."  
Jennifer looked on with interest as Ami reached into her purse and brought out  
a small package. The Mercury queen gave it to the princess who took it with great  
care.  
"What is it?"  
"Open it," Ami replied.  
Jennifer open the small package. Inside lay a beautiful aqua blue watch with  
several buttons on it. It shimmered in the bright light of the room. Jennifer stared  
at it with her mouth open.  
"It's gorgeous! Thank you!"  
"It's also a communicator. You can talk to me anytime, as long as you aren't  
in school. It's like a phone, except no fees, and longer distance. You might also  
need it for other things, but you'll know what to do about that when the time  
comes," Ami explained a mischievous glint in her eyes but she offered no other  
explanation. "Go ahead, put it on."  
Jennifer lifted the watch out of its box and placed it on her left wrist.   
Gingerly, she adjusted it to fit perfectly on her wrist.  
"Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me." Jennifer said  
as she pulled Ami into another hug.  
"I can take a guess." Ami replied.  
Mother and daughter broke apart, smiling.   
"Now, I think it's time for you go. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too. I'll call and tell you when I get there. Bye!"  
"Good-bye."  
********************************  
Jennifer walked down the busy walkway in the airport with 2 suitcases in  
hand. Hmmm, I wonder who this family I'm staying with is. A shouting woman who  
was waving her hand up and down caught her attention. She stopped and waited for  
her to catch up. The woman had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was medium  
height and build and she was wearing a red blouse and matching skirt. The woman  
had a friendly face.  
"Hello, My name is Molly. Are you the exchange student from America that I  
am suppose to meet?" Molly asked smiling.  
Jennifer nodded and bowed. She noticed that Molly had a whiny voice that  
would take some getting used to.  
"My name is Jennifer Savoy, but you can call me Jen. I hope it was not too  
much trouble for you to take me in." Jen (I'll be using Jen from now on because  
typing Jennifer is getting tiring.) said using the name she was given to use.  
Jen smiled back at Molly.  
"Oh it was no trouble at all. I really was looking forward to have someone  
from another country visit for a while. Would you like me to take a bag for you?"  
Molly replied.  
Jen nodded and allowed Molly to take the smaller bag, not trying to be rude to  
her host. As Molly walked towards the exit of the airport, Jen couldn't help but  
wonder why she looked so familiar. Shaking it off, Jen quickly followed Molly to her  
red convertible. She ran her hand across the hood of the car appreciatively and  
grinned.  
"Nice car, huh?" Molly commented as she noticed Jen's smile. Jen nodded.   
"I got it as a present from my parents when I was 20."  
Jen sat down in the passenger's seat next to Molly. Molly started up the car  
and pulled out onto the freeway. Jen stared out the window, admiring the view of  
Crystal Tokyo from the hill they were on.  
"So, you live in Tokyo?"  
Molly nodded, not taking her eyes off the road. Silence returned to the car and  
Jen resumed staring out the window. The landscape was filled with mountains and  
hills. The tallest one of them all was Mt. Fuji which stood over the city. Jen  
recognized Tokyo Tower and smiled.   
"So, how did you learn to speak Japanese?"  
"Oh, my mother taught me, back in America."  
"Wow, I wish my mother had taught me to speak English. But she never had  
the time; she was always too busy with her jewelry store to pay much attention to  
me."  
Something in Jen's mind clicked and she suddenly realized who she was stuck  
with for the next 4 years. Just to make sure Jen asked Molly a question.  
"Um, hey Molly. You wouldn't happen to know a Serena would you?"  
Molly jerked her head towards Jen, very startled.  
"How, how did you know that?"  
Jen was about to answer when she noticed a that Molly was driving on the  
wrong side of the road and that a car was coming towards them. Molly saw what Jen  
was looking at and screamed. Reacting quickly, Jen pulled the steering wheel to the  
side. The red convertible drove right off the road into a ditch.   
The impact send Jen flying towards the dashboard. Dazed, Jen looked around  
to see that the were alright and had not crashed into the other car. She also saw  
that Molly was unconscious, slumped over the steering wheel, and blood was running  
down her head.   
Fighting down the urge to panic, Jen checked Molly's pulse and breathing  
which seemed to be normal. Then she felt the wound on her head. It didn't seem to  
be really bad, but Jen feared that the lady might have a concussion. The young girl  
then ripped off a part of her sleeve and wrapped it around Molly's head to try and  
stop the bleeding.   
"This totally figures," Jen grumbled. "What a great way to start off my new  
life here."  
Molly stirred and opened her eyes with a moan. Jen smiled reassuringly at  
Molly and pushed all other thoughts out of her head.  
"Are you all right? You seemed to have hit your head pretty badly."  
Molly struggled to sit up and put a tender hand to her wounded head.   
"Wha..what happened?" she asked, obviously still in shock.  
Jen placed a hand on Molly's shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it right now. The important thing is that we're safe right?   
So, lets get you home." she replied.  
Molly started to protest but Jen silenced her with one hand. She smiled at the  
brown haired woman.  
"Don't fret about this, I'm sure we can get out of here. Now can you drive?"  
Molly closed her eyes for a second and paused before answering. A moment  
later she opened her eyes and nodded.   
"Good, then lets get going."  
Just as Molly began reaching for the ignition, a laughter floated across the still  
air. It was an eerie sound and Jen wasn't liking it one bit. Apparently, neither was  
Molly.  
"What is that?" she asked nervously.  
Jen's eyes narrowed as she came to a quick decision. She opened the door to  
the now banged up red convertible and swiftly got out.   
"Where are you going?" Molly asked in disbelief.  
The young blue haired girl ducked back inside the car to speak with Molly.  
"Whatever happens, don't get out of this car." Jen warned.  
Then she was gone into the mist that was now covering the area before Molly  
could protest. The strange mist swirled around the young girl as she walked around.   
Molly's question still rang in her mind. In fact, she had no idea herself where she  
was going. All she knew was that something was telling her to go, something was  
calling her. Jen shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.   
Geez, what's wrong with you thinking that something was calling you. Now  
get a grip! I have no idea what's going on here, but I sure don't like it. Something  
or someone is out here and I intend to find out who or what it is, Jen thought herself  
with determination.  
The laughter grew louder as she wandered deeper into the thickening mist. It  
was so thick now that she could barely see her own hand in front of her face. She  
continued on, wanting to get to the bottom of this whole weirdo situation.  
Suddenly, a faint sound caught Jen's attention from her right. She turned to  
see an arrow flying straight for her head. Just then, she froze. None of her muscles  
would respond; it was as if she was made out of cement. A look of horror spread on  
her face as death flew straight at her. At the last second she shut her eyes tight,  
waiting for the arrow to pierce her heart and end her life.  
But it never came. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring  
straight into deep green eyes that were ones of an experienced warrior. The next  
thing she knew she was in the in the arms of a brown haired young man being carried  
away from certain death. All Jen could do was stare into the young man's handsome  
face and wonder what just happened.   
Soon the man came to a stop. He looked down at the young woman in his  
arms and smiled.   
"Ah, so you've finally arrived. Welcome young princess, I've felt you're arrival  
for some time now. Are you okay, that arrow almost found some young blood to  
taste, eh?"  
Jen, for a moment, was speechless. Her blue eyes blinked a few times before  
she could speak. He seems to be friendly enough...besides he saved me from that  
arrow...  
"Thank you for saving me. I owe you my life. But how did you know I was a  
princess? Who are you anyways? Who shot that arrow?" she asked hesitantly.  
The young man set Jen down upon her feet gently. He stepped back and  
bowed before her. He wore a suit of silver armor and a dark cape. A sword hung at  
his side. There was no way of telling what kind of sword it could be.   
"My name is Kensi Sakuma. I am a swordsman for the Imperial Crystal Place  
on the Moon. The person who shoot the arrow is the evil that has been lying in wait  
for a person of royal blood of the kingdoms to come to earth. We have felt its  
presence a while now, but could never seem to locate him. When we heard that you  
were coming to earth, we knew that it would go after you. I was sent here to protect  
you while you are still vulnerable."  
The word vulnerable struck a nerve. The color rose in Jen's cheeks as her  
anger grew. The vain in her forehead throbbed.  
"Vulnerable!" she shrieked. "What do you mean by that? Are you implying  
that I am weak just because I'm a woman and a princess? I'll have you know Mr.  
Macho Guy that I am an accomplished fencer and could take you on anytime!"  
Kensi took a step back and held up his hands in his defense.  
"I did not mean anything by that, and I am quite sure that you an excellent  
fencer. But I felt that it would be safer to have someone you can trust until you get  
your powers."  
Jen's anger suddenly faded, replaced by curiosity.   
"What do you mean by my powers?" she asked the young man.  
Kensi blinked.  
"You mean you don't know? Well, then I guess that means that you must find  
this power on your own. You have a fierce sprit and I'm sure that you will be able to  
overcome your obstacles. But remember, I will be here if you need me, just call."  
With that the young man dashed off into the mist. Jen watched Kensi go in  
wonder and amazement.  
Well, perhaps this won't be so bad after all, she thought heading back toward  
the car in the now lifting mist.  
*******************************************************************  
Yuck this chapter really sucked and was really weird. Sorry about that. It gets  
better, I hope. In the next chapter.........well, you'll see.  
  
SapphireKnight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
